legendsofchimafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Dawid44771
thumb|baza craggera Królestwo CHIMA — niegdyś nieskażony, naturalny raj — stało się polem bitwy między ośmioma zwierzęcymi plemionami. Najlepsi przyjaciele są dziś wrogami. Plemiona walczą o surowiec naturalny zwany CHI, potężny żywioł, który może być zarówno źródłem życia, jak i zniszczenia. Tylko nieliczni dzielni bohaterowie w krainie CHIMA rozumieją prawdziwą naturę CHI i wiedzą, że jego niewłaściwe wykorzystanie grozi całkowitym upadkiem królestwa. Ich dzieje, a także losy tych, którzy chcą ich zniszczyć, znane są jako... LEGENDY CHIMA. Od tysiąca lat zwierzęce plemiona rządzą krainą CHIMA. Do niedawna między lwami, krokodylami, orłami, wilkami, gorylami, krukami, nosorożcami i niedźwiedziami panował pokój. Zwierzęta bawiły się i pracowały wspólnie, a współpraca zapewniała im dobrobyt — aż w CHIMIE wybuchł konflikt. Lwy, które jako pierwsze piły ze starożytnego źródła CHI, poprzysięgły go bronić. Nikt nie sprzeciwiał się władzy lwów nad źródłem, ponieważ plemię to zawsze uczciwie dysponowało CHI. Zwierzęta z całego królestwa używały magicznych kul CHI, by zapewniać moc swoim pojazdom i wyposażeniu, a także samym sobie. Lwy zawsze rozdzielały to źródło mocy po równo pomiędzy plemionami. W końcu jednak górę wzięła chciwość. Młody książę z plemienia krokodyli o imieniu Cragger zażądał, by jego plemię otrzymało więcej potężnych kul CHI. Lwy jednak stwierdziły, że przyznanie zbyt dużej ilości CHI jednemu plemieniu zaburzy naturalną równowagę CHIMY, utrzymywaną od tysiąca lat. Plemię lwów pragnęło sprawiedliwości i chciało chronić całe królestwo. Krokodyle jednak widziały tę kwestię inaczej. Seria niedużych potyczek o CHI przynależne krokodylom doprowadziła do większych bitew. Gdy książę krokodyli Cragger oskarżył lwy o wyeliminowanie jego rodziców i został królem, konflikt między lwami a krokodylami wybuchł na pełną skalę. Konflikt rozszerza się i ważą się losy królestwa CHIMA...thumb|CHI LAVALthumb|KŁAPACZEDawid44771 (dyskusja) 11:59, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) Dawid, może raczysz nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego usunąłeś treść strony Wycieczka, co? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:36, gru 23, 2013 (UTC) Ł.owca1 usunołę dlatego że on mi usuwa w piszy heh proste Czyli, o ile dobrze zrozumiałem, usunąłeś treść artykułu z zemsty, tak? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:34, gru 25, 2013 (UTC) usunołę bo on np.usuwa mi artykuły i jak on będzie mi usuwał to ja mu tym bardziej :D Przejrzałem cały twój wkład, również ten usunięty, i nie znalazłem żadnej edycji, którą usunąłem bez powodu.--Zapomniany Makuta 20:00, gru 25, 2013 (UTC) Myślą że zablokowali mnie ??? heh nie bo 1 józ teraz usunołę hahaha noi co ??? Hmm, mogą cię znowu zablokować? Ale tym razem na więcej niż jeden dzień, powiedzmy, na zawsze :v Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 08:56, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) Tyle, że treść strony Wycieczka usunąłeś zanim cię zablokowałem. Będąc zablokowanym możesz edytować jedynie swoją stronę dyskusji i pisać na czacie. Powtarzam to co napisałem wcześniej. Przejrzałem cały twój wkład, również ten usunięty, i nie znalazłem żadnej edycji, którą usunąłem bez powodu. Cały twój wkład znajduje się tu. Większość twoich edycji to edycje forum, strony użytkownika i dyskusji. Edycje artykułów są zaledwie cztery: Niepotrzebne przeniesienie artykułu, dziwna zmiana w artykule Świątynia Lwa i dwukrotne usunięcie treści strony Wycieczka. Jako administrator mam również dostęp do usuniętego wkładu. I tu już się robi ciekawiej: *'Dom de la Woosh:' Tekst "mam książkę", galeria z kilkoma obrazkami i Szablon:Stub. Czyli rzeczy niezwiązane z nazwą artykułu. *'Dom de la woosh:' Tym razem artykuł na temat, ale nie końca. Chaotyczny układ tekstu, mnóstwo błędów, streszczenie odcinka zamiast informacji o postaci. *'Blista:' Tu sprawa jest prosta - artykuł dotyczący 2014 roku. Do tego chaotyczny układ strony i błędne informacje. *'Krokodyle Łzy:' Po raz kolejny cała masa błędów. Do tego slider niezwiązany z artykułem. *'PYTANIA, Na jaki zestaw zbieracie ???, Jakie macie zestawy legends of chima z 2013 roku???:' Artykuły bez sensu. Ich treść lepiej nadaje się na forum. I to wszystko. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie widzę tu żadnej twojej edycji, która została bezpodstawnie usunięta.--Zapomniany Makuta 11:39, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) Czemu? Czemu nie wchodzisz na swoją wiki? Temu! bo mi się odrobine znudziła!